Happy New Year
by Talita Granger
Summary: O ano está acabando, Bella e Charlie, são convidados por Renne, para passar a virada do ano com ela o que pode acontecer? N/a: Eu sou péssima com resumos, então relevem isso ok? bjos


Happy New Year

Já faziam alguns messes desde que Edward e eu haviamos nos casado, e tinha sido o nosso primeiro natal juntos, o que significava que minha cunhada Alice, exagerara na decoração e chamara Charlie para a festividade, no que ele concordara prontamente em ir. E agora eu me perguntava o real motivo por ele ter ido apesar de eu ter adorado, depois de tanto tempo na faculdade do Alaska.

O silêncio no carro era absoluto enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruas outrora tão familiares de Forks. Quando parei na frente da casa de Charlie, fiquei me perguntando o que ele queria falar comigo e o porque de Edward não me acompanhara. Desliguei o motor e andei cautelosamente até a porta e toquei a campainha, passando alguns minutos meu pai abriu a porta e um enorme sorriso se abriu em seu rosto antes de me abraçar fortemente.

- Oi Bells!

- Oi Char...pai. - disse tentando respirar,ele praticamente me puxou para dentro, fechou a porta e me guiou para a sala, na qual quando eu entrei fiquei abobalhada. Ele tinha decorado a sala e arranjado uma árvore, onde embaixo haviam alguns presentes. - Pai, o que... - ofeguei - É tudo isso? - Eu olhava para a árvore.

- Bom - não pude ver o rosto dele,mas pela voz ele me pareceu constrangido - presentes, Bella, meu e de seus amigos,Mike,Angela, Ben e Erick

- Ah. - foi só o que consegui dizer, e me virei, parado atrás do meu pai estava alguem que eu não esperava ver - JAKE! - eu ofeguei e minha voz se elevou, nos abraçamos e vi ele franzir o nariz e o ouvi falar baixinho:

- Credo Bella, você está cheirando ao sugador de sangue! - nos rimos baixinho e ele falou - Bella, faz tempo não?

- Faz sim Jake, e nossa como você está grande! - Ele me soltou e nos olhamos , ele devia ter crescido mais um pouco enquanto eu estava na faculdade, o olhei incrédula e perguntei - O que você veio fazer aqui? - ele franziu o senho e falou:

- Agradecer ao seu presente de Natal, oras! - meu cenho franziu eu não tinha dado nada para Jake e isso me pertubou,ele me puxou para o sofá e falou baixinho:

- Você é ainda a Bella que conheci! - suspirei, ele não sabia que Edward e eu tinhamos entrado em um acordo para mim só me transformar depois do primeiro pai pigarreou.

- Bella, poso entregar os seus presentes? - meu pai perguntou,enquanto Jake passava o braço pela minha cintura, pude sentir a sua pele quente por baixo de suas roupas.

- Claro pai, é para isso que estou aqui certo? Mas, me fala porque você não entregou para mim ontem? - ele pegou um embrulho e me entregou. - Bom, eu fiquei sem graça de entrega-los na frente dos Cullen's.

- Ah. - foi só o que eu disse, e abri o embrulho cuidadosamente, dentro havia uma caixinha preta que eu abri com curiosidade,parei de respirar quando vi um fino colar prateado com um pingente em forma de estrela - Obrigada pai - disse com a voz embargada, ele deveria ter gastado uma boa quantia nele. Lhe dei um sorriso e ele veio com o próximo embrulho. Abri lentamente e me deparei com um cachecol azul, e um cartão de Mike,não dei muita importancia e meu pai reparou:

- Bells não vai ler? - ruborizei e ele pareceu entender me entregando o proximo embrulho , que abri com o mesmo cuidado de antes, e quase gritei quando vi uma edição de "Sonho de uma noite de verão" , e um cartão de Angela e Ben, que guardei para ler depois, o ultimo presente só podia ser de Erick, e estava certa era o novo cd do Linkin Park, e eu suprimi o riso, também tinha um cartão, que coloquei junto com os outros. - E ai gostou da surpresa?

- Claro pai! - eu sorri para ele, e juntei os presentes, Jake me soltou e puxou de dentro do bolso um saquinho,e me entregou, puxei o laço e o embrullho se desfez, revelando um pequeno pingente em latão, quando observei melhor vi que era uma ovelha, entendi o que era mesmo antes dele colocar o pingente junto com os outros na minha pulseira, ele ficou entre o coração e o lobo,e senti lágrimas nos olhos. Ouvi o som de um telefone e vi que era o meu, os dois me olharam e eu atendi receosa quando vi o numero.

- Alô ?

- Bella, está tudo bem? - era Alice, e eu enteni o que ela quis dizer com isso.

- Estou sim.

- Graças a Deus. - ela murmurou. - Relaxa não vou disser ao Edward, se bem que ele vai saber não é?

- Hurum.

- Então tchau Bellas - Murmurei tchau, baixinho para ela, e voltei a minha atenção para o meu pai e Jake.

- Tudo bem Bells?

- Hurum, Alice. Ela é exagerada sabe? - ele concordou, e começamos a conversar sobre amenidades como a minha faculdade. Depois de uma hora, Jake se levantou

- Charlie, Bella, vou indo, meu pai vai ficar chateado. - nós rimos. Mas ele deu um aperto de mão em Charlie e me abraçou fortemente, nos despedimos e eu fiquei sozinha com o meu pai. - Pai,me diz porque você quis que eu viesse aqui hoje? Sinceramente você poderia ter me entregado essas coisas lá na casa dos pais de Edward.

- Bom, eu acho que o seu marido é meio ciumento e acho que ele surtaria com os presente de Mike e Erick. - eu ri por dentro, ele estava certo Edward piraria - Mas, também não entreguei porque queria conversar com você. - Gelei

- Pode falar pai.

- Bom sua mãe ligou ontem antes que eu fosse a casa dos Cullen's - olhei para ele lhe encorajando. - Então, ela vai dar a tradicional festa de fim de ano lá na casa dela e convidou a gente. - Parei de respirar

- Pai..-murmurei - Quando você diz a gente inclui Edward também? - ele ficou branco e eu entendi - Mas, porque?

- Bella, acho que seria bom se ele passasse com os pais dele, sabe? Esme pode ficar chateada.

- Hum eu vou falar com ele- foi só o que disse

- Filha vamos sair hoje tarde.

- O que?

- Sabe que depois vai ter um transito horrivel. - fiquei incrédula, ses fosse assim eu tinha que arrumar as minhas malas e é claro falar com Edward, suspirei e falei :

- Tudo bem. Com que carro vamos? - ele me olhou com um sorriso que fez as rugas dele aparecerem.

- Bom, podemos ir no seu carro se não se importar, só me de alguns minutos antes de irmos.

- Como assim?

- Bella, já separei as minhas roupas só falta coloca-la na minha mala - Concordei, e afundei no sofá olhando os presentes.

- Pai! - gritei - Vou esperar lá no carro. - Peguei os presentes e joguei no banco do carro, e sentei no banco do motorista, olhei pelo retrovisor e vi o Volvo prata, ele passou por mim e saiu em disparada para o caminho da casa dele, passado mais alguns instantes Charlie, saiu de casa, trancou a porta, tirou as minhas coisas do banco e colocou atrás junto com suas coisas.

- Animada?

- Hurum. - era mentira, é claro e dirigi desesperadamente para a casa de Carlisle, quando cheguei não vi o Volvo, desliguei o motor e peguei as minhas coisas desajeitadamente, pude ouvir uma música, Edward tocava a minha canção de ninar, meu pai falou assim que saiu do carro:

- Música bonita. - Concordei, e entrei pela porta da frente, eles pareciam se distrair e Edward parou de tocar assim que abri a porta.

- Bem -vinda! - ele riu e me abraçou, mas me afastou rápido. - O que você ganhou? - mostrei os presentes que trazia desajeitados na mão mas o olhar dele se deteve na minha pulseira. Suspirei

- Preciso fazer as malas.- Foi só o que disse, olhei para os outros e fiz o que era mais obvio - Pai explica para eles sim? - Concerteza era maluquice deixar o meu pai com um bando de vampiros,mas a julgar pela cara deles eles já sabiam da viajem. Ao passar por Alice ,ela piscou e franzio o nariz. Fui o para a escada o mais rápido que pude e assim que sai da frente do meu pai, respirei fundo e quando fiz menção de correr para o quarto senti dedos frios nos meus pulsos.

- Bella, amor ,calma,não é o fim do mundo. - Eu me deixei levar e ele me trouxe para perto do seu toraz, e eu fiquei inalando aquele perfume dele, que me pegou no colo e levou para o nosso quarto quando levantei os olhos vi minha mala pronta, e minha mete voou para Alice.

- Não quero ir, vai ser horrivel! - murmurei e ele me abraçou. Queria saber como ele suportava o cheiro de Jake.

- Bella, me fala o que você ganhou por favor?

- Você quer me distrair? - perguntei e percebi que ele estva sentado na cama

- Espero estar conseguindo - eu ri, ele era bom nisso, os presentes estavam no meu coloco e mostrei o cachecol, o livro , o cd e o colar de meu pai. - Bonitos,mas quero ver o do lobisomen também

- Você sabe?

- Assim que o seu futuro sumiu,mas fiquei preocupado quando você não voltou, sai e Alice te ligou.- Olhei para ele incrédula, e levantei a mão que tinha a pulseira, e ele viu o pingente, observando atentamente, e não falou nada, me colocou na cama e rápidamente guardou as coisas na mala, e me puxou para si. - Bella,amor ainda tá preocupada?

- Não - falei, ele tinha me acalmado, se aproximou e me beijou lentamente,aos poucos eu mesma fui aprofundando o beijo ele me afastou com um sorriso nos lábios

- Bella, se demorarmos seu pai vai desconfiar. "Droga" murmurei, e ele riu, me colocou no chão e pegou a minha mala, e saimos do quarto, descemos e meu pai assistia ao jogo com os outros, nenhum deles me olhou, e Edward pigarreou, todos se viraram e as despedidas começaram, fiquei sem graça,mas em poucos minutos estavamos lá fora, Edward guardou as duas malas no porta-malas e abriu a porta para mim, antes de entrar fiquei mergulhada naqueles olhos cor de topázio, me aproximei e o beijei, ele não me afastou, e sim envolveu a minha cintura com as suas mãos frias. Quando parei para respirar, ele murmurou:

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Entrei no carro e fiz uma manobra para sair do quintal, pude ver pelo espelho retrovisor eles acenarem para mim, segurei as lagrimas. E virei para o meu pai, e falei : - Vamos demorar um pouco para chegar lá não é? - tinha esperanças de aumentar o percurso para retardar a nossa chegada.

- Bella, sua mãe mora há algums horas daqui, vamos chegar lá no inicio da noite - Suspirei, e liguei o som, ele não pelas estradas no limite de velocidade, acostumada com o jeito de Edwrad dirigir. Passadas algumas horas abaixei o som e perguntei para o meu pai: - Pai,meus primos sabem do meu casamento?

- Acho que sim, sua mãe deve ter contado para toda a família! - estremeci, isso era pé o som e logo percebi a paisagem mudando, o verde saia e dava lugar as construções, suspirei e fiquei nervosa, acabei me perdendo. - Bella, você perdeu a entrada

- Hã? - abaixei o som, e ouvi o que meu pai dizia, isso era péssimo, dirigi mais devagar, enquanto o meu pai olhava para o escuro, finalmente encontramos o endereço certo, e eu parei na frente da garagem da minha mãe, e com um suspiro percebi no máximo três carros parados na entrada. Desliguei o motor, e junto com meu pai, pegamos a bagagem, ele foi na frente, e eu mordi os lábios, andamos pela entrada, até que chegamos a porta e ele tocou a ampainha,não tinha mais volta,eu queria correr, correr para Edward,mas a porta se abriu revelando, uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, atrás dela um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes também sorriu para nós.

- Charlie, Bella,como é bom ver vocês.

- É bom ver vocês também, Anne e Adam - era o que eu precisava, meus primos que se achavam a perefeição da família, eles nos deram passagens, e entrei tropeçando em meus pés, ia ser uma semana para a sala e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar os meus outros parentes, sorri para cada um, e percebi que o meu pai também.

- Bella! - era minha tia Hannah quem falara era a mãe dos meu primos Anne, Adam e Elle, que veio até mim e me abraçou fortemente, pelo menos ela estava feliz em me ver. Tio Josh, marido dela, e outros parentes, que parei de observar enquanto me abraçaram també mãe descceu as escadas com Phill, ela me abraçou e me beijou assim como ele.

- Bella, você está horrivel, porque você não vai tomar um banho e ligar para Edward hein? - Ela murmurou - Acho que Esme não deixou o filho vir não é? - Concordei, ela me soltou e abraçou Charlie também, e falou para ele - Você também deve tomar um banho.

Agradeci mentalmente a minha mãe, e fui para o meu quarto, joguei as minhas coisas na cama, e peguei o celular,disquei o numero, que tocou duas vezes. Fui ficando, irritada quando o telefone tocou uma terceira vez. Até que ouvi a voz de sino dele:

- Bella.

- Edward Cullen porque demorou para atender? - eu me irritara,ele nunca demorava para atender.

- Bella, eu estava comendo - ele riu, e eu fiquei vermelha mesmo ele não me vendo

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem amor. Está tudo bem. Ah, o Emmett manda um oi. - então era ele rindo ao fundo.

- Manda um Oi para ele também - Edward riu

- E ai como foi a chegada?

- Tranquila.

- Você deve estar cansada

- Não - eu menti e ele riu

- Você não mente bem sabia?

- Sabia sim. - nós rimos e a porta do quarto abriu, suspirei - Te amo.

- Eu também. - e desliguei o celular, e me virei, era Ashelei, minha outra prima.

- Desculpe, Bella.

- Tudo bem. - Peguei a minha roupa, e entrei no banheiro com o celular,colocando-o em cima da pia, me despi e tomei um banho demorado, estava mesmo cansada, coloquei uma roupa leve, e percebi que tinha o dedo de Alice na minha mala,não era nada comparado ao meu moleton uma calça de tecido leve que não identifiquei, e coloquei a bulsa azul que ela me dera, penteei o cabelo até ele ficar bem liso, e sai do banheiro com o celular no bolso, desci as escadas, e encontrei Charlie conversando com Brian, meu tio de cabelos grisalhos, ele levantou um prato e me indicou a cozinha, fui até lá e encontrei minha mãe, tia Hannah, Elizabeth, e as esposas do Tio Bob e Brian, Keira, e Sophie, elas estavam perto do fogão conversando. Elas pararam assim que me viram, e todas me olharam, me senti ruborizar, e peguei um prato, e me servi de algumas coisas.

Sentei na mesa e comi lentamente, queria fugir mas não tinha para , e sua irmã Stacy, sentaram ao meu lado, elas tinham os cabelos pretos e os olhos amendoados, elas comiam frutas,ao invés do que eu comia. Nisso Katerine, também se sentou e a pequena mesa ficou cheia, ela era alta, ruiva, e tinha os olhos azuis. E tentei entender porque eu era a única pessoa na família que tinha os olhos cor de chocolate, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos meus primos: Adam, Jonathan e Cristian:

- E ai Bella, como está?

Cristian, passou o braço pela minha cintura, como a irmã Kate, tinha os olhos azuis a única diferença era o seu cabelo castanho.

- Bem Cristian e vocês? - olhei para os três, e lhes dei um sorriso.

- Bem Bells - eles me olharam, finalmente eu terminei de comer e me desvencilhei de Cristian, levantei, lavei o meu prato e me despedi de todos, alegando sono. Voltei para o meu quarto, a passos largos, arrumei a cama, coloquei o meu pijama e peguei o meu diskman, coloquei os fones e me enfiei na cama, não me lembrava qual era o cd que estava lá dentro,mas qualquer coisa seria ótimo para tirar os meus pensamentos das pessoas lá na sala, dei play e assim que a música começou a tocar lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, era a minha canção de ninar, entendi o porque que Edward arrumara a minha mala, junto com Alice, suspirei, e depois que as lágrimas secaram, na manhã seguinte e não eram nem 07:00hs, fato que eu liguei as faculdade e ter uma marido vampiro. Sai da cama lentamente sem querer pisar nas meninas que ainda para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha,troquei de roupa, e por algum milagre achei uma calça Jeans e uma blusa, e achei que tinha as mãos de Edward ali,e o agradeci mentalmente também, desci as escadas e rumei para a cozinha e me deparei com os meus pais, Phill e meus tios tomando café, espalhados pela cozinha, fiquei vermelha, e vi onde o café da manhã estava disposto e comecei a me servir, por algum milagre tinha um banquinho e me sentei perto de uma bancada para comer, todos comiam e coversavam animadamente, até que alguem perguntou para mim:

- Então Bella, o seu marido não quis vir? - Era tia Keira, me perguntando,ela era a fofoqueira da família e menti o melhor que pude.

- A mãe de Edward, Esme, queria passar a virada com ele. - Todos pareceram entender, e eu suspirei aliviada, quando os meu três primos entraram falando:

- De quem é aquele Mercedes na porta? - fiquei vermelha, e falei numa altura que se fosse com a minha família vampira não seria necessário:

- É meu. - Eles ofegaram e meu pai pareceu segurar o riso

- Onde conseguiu?

- Bom,Edward me deu. - vi os meus primos trocarem olhares curiosos, mas não falaram nada, pegaram algo para comer mais foram detidos por minhas tias:

- Podem ir tomar um banho! Vocês não vão ficar aqui com esse cheiro horrivél! - eles riram e beijaram as mães no rosto que fizeram careta. Os três eram os esportistas da família,entaõ eles deviam estar correndo na orla da praia, olhei pela janela e vi o sol: " É Alice tinha razão", pensei, ela tinha deixado um bilhete em minha mala. Mas as atenções voltaram para mim, enquanto minha mãe falava:

- Como vai Carlisle e Esme filha? - achei que o terreno era seguro e falei animadamente, meu pai era todo sorrisos:

- Eles estão bem mãe. - minha mãe adorava os dois principalmente Esme, desde que elas tinham se conhecido

- Esme, ainda está fazendo produções de casamento?

- Bom, não sei, só se a Alice estiver você precisava ver a decoração de Natal delas, ficou perfeita- eu disse orgulhosa.

- Verdade Renee, as duas capricharam. Carlisle tem sorte de ter uma mulher e filha tão prestativas. - Ri dele, ele nem sabia o real motivo.

- E Jasper, e Emmett? - senti medo, o que poderia falar dos dois?

- Bom, eles estão do mesmo jeito mãe. O Emmett, continua um palhaço, e Jasper, ainda é o sério.

- E qual é o nome da noiva de Emmett, mesmo. Rose...

- Rosalie

- Isso.

- Bem. mãe ela não é noiva do Emmett, eles casaram um mês antes de Edward e eu, lembra?

- Ah sim.

- Ah querida eles são quem? - tia Sophie se intrometeu:

- Bom...- comecei - Alice e Emmett são os irmãos de Edward e Jasper e Rosalie, são seus cunhados. - eu ri internamente, não era 100% verdade, era bem uma mentira mais eles se consideravam irmãos não era?

- Ah tah! E eles moram juntos? - suspirei, seria sempre assim, já que eles aparentavam ter somente 17, 18 anos

- Bom ,isso não vem ao caso não é? - Charlie, intercedera, ele também não gostava que falassem mal dos Cullen's principalmente agora que eram parentes. - Precisamos separar o que vamos fazer até dia 30. - Ele pareceu preocupado, e olhou para mim, suspirei. Então minha mãe ergueu uma lista de tarefas e pregou na geladeira.

- Está ai pessoal, temos muito a fazer.- os mais velhos se levantaram e sairam para fazer o que lhe era destinado, esperei todos sairem e fui ver a lista, hoje eu tinha que ir comprar os enfeites para a decoração,com os gemêos: Anne e Adam, estremeci. Olhei a cozinha e via a zona, e comecei a limpar, não havia sinal dos meus primos então, eu podia limpar tranquilamente, peguei os pratos e fui para a pia lava-los, estava distraida quando senti um par de mãos quentes em minha cintura.

- Cristian, pode me soltar por favor? - falei o mais calma que podia ,ele me soltou

- Bella, talvez antes, você adoraria que eu fizesse isso - eu pensei comigo mesma, e ele tinha razão,mas ele não era realmente em quem eu estava pensando.

- Não me derretiria. - disse por fim,quando me virei todos eles estavam lá, suspirei, terminei de lavar os pratos - Ãn, minha mãe deixou uma lista de tarefas para todo o mundo,então, quem for comigo, me espera aqui que eu vou pegar a chave do meu carro e minha saia ouvi alguem dizer: "Ela tem um Mercedes", praticamente corri e peguei minha bolsa e as chaves, voltei minutos depois, e eles ainda comiam, brinquei com a chave do carro, ficando impaciente. Finalmente todos levantaram, e foram ver suas tarefas, ouvi exclamações:

- Puxa, vamas ficar com a Isafeia. - Hoje seria torturante,amanhã seria pior.

- Vamos? - Não esperei respostas e fui saindo, restava o meu carro e um Ford,entrei, e comecei a olhar a minha bolsa para ver se tinha tudo o que precisava, vi o cd que Erick me dera, lembrava de ter visto Edward coloca-lo na minha mala, mais eu tinha estado tão chateada e aponto de chorar que não reparei muito bem, quando Anne e Adam chegaram coloquei o cd e dirigi por Jacksonville atrás de uma loja de decorações, demoramos quase um hora para achar a loja,e 20 minutos para encntrar uma vaga, desliguei o som, o carro e desci eles não falaram nada, entrei na loja, e comecei a olhar os enfeites meio desanimada. andei pelas prateleiras, e olhei para trás meus primos não estavam perto, uma subta inspiração me veio e disquei o número:

- Bella!

- Alice você nem deixou chamar!

- Desculpa! -ela riu, ouvi pequenos sininhos. - Agora me fala, o que você precisa? Além de dicas de moda?

- Muito engraçado Alice, mas é só uma decoração!

- Hum..Vamos precisar de muito dinheiro.

- Alice para de assustar a Bella! - eu ouvi a voz musical dele e ofegeui parando entre prateleiras de fitas rosas e azuis.

- Edward!

- Bella respira.- fiz o que ele mandou

- Bom Bella, me diz como é o ambiente.

- Como se você já não o tivesse visto. - nós rimos

- Tá você vai precisar de uma tenda. para o caso de neve ou chuva. Mais é chuva..

- Ok, será que isso se aluga aqui?

- Claro que sim, Bella, vá até o vendedor perto do balcão e pergunte, ele va ite atender na hora, daqui a cinco minutos eu te ligo, tchau.

Ela desligou,mas achei ter ouvido Edward rosnar, fiz o que ela pediu e fui até o vendedor. Ele parou de ler uma revista e me ohlou e em seguida me deu um grande sorriso.

- Com licençês lugam tendas para festa?

- Claro senhorita. - Suspirei mais tranquila, a pequena vampira tinha razão é claro.

- Vocês a montam e desmontam?

- Sim. Para quando?

- Vocês poderiam monta-la quando? - olhei intrigada para ele já que ele me lançava um olhar que ele achava sedutor

- Hoje mesmo.

- E tem taxa extra para iso?

- Não. - Eu agradeci Alice mentalmente.

- Então eu vou ver mais algumas coisas e levar a tenda.

- Pode me falar o seu nome para reservar a tenda, por favor? - Gelei

- Isabella Swan Cullen . - Cullen, meu coração acelerou quando falei isso.

- Obrigado, qualquer coisa é só me chamar meu nome é Davi.

- Obrigada. - mal me afastei e o telefone tocou - Oi Alice.

- Então pronta para as compras?

- Alice , manera ai ok? EU não tenho tanto dinheiro.

- Bella, você está com o cartão que Edward te deu!

- Não sei - revirei a minha bolsa - Estou sim, Alice,mas porque...?

- Ótimo. - e eu andei pela loja pegando o que ela me falava , encontrei os meus primos enquanto falava com ela,mas os ignorei assim como eles fizeram comigo, quando Alice se cansou de me fazer pegar, tecidos para laços,velas, e flores artificiais, e eu ouvi Edward reclamar com ela, fui para o caixa, agradecendo a os meus primo lá me esperando, antes do vendedor Davi vir falar comigo.

- Onde você vai com tudo isso?

- É a nossa decoração, ué! - falei pensando que isso era obvio, o telefone tocou, era Alice novamente.

- Bella,me faz um favor? Não repsonda, monte isso amanhã ok? Hoje vai esfriar um pouco e Edward está me enchendo para pedir que você não fique doente.

- Ok, Alice,ok! - ela desligou, enquanto Davi me olhava.

- É só isso srta Cullen?

- É. - eu disse, tranquila, ele passou as coisas ,mais a tenda, fiicando tudo absurdamente caro, suspirei, minha prima me cutuou e falou em meu ouvido:

- Não temos dinheiro para tudo isso, Isa... - não a deixei terminar de falar e peguei o meu cartão preto. O vendedor olhoou os nomes, Edward fizera questão de mudar o meu cartão de crédito logo depois que casamos, abrindo uma conta conjunta, então é claro que o cartão tinha o nome dele, o vendedor não falou nada, finalizou a compra e meu perguntou o endereço, lhe falei e sai da loja olhando a nota, Alice era muito exagerada, e me perguntei se a decoração ia ficar boa. Chegamos no carro,guardamos as coisas em silêncio, quando entramos Adam falou:

- Bella, você pode pagar tudo isso?

- Sim. - eu falei tranquila, mataria Alice se fosse preciso para pagar a dívida,ou Jasper faria isso,ele sabia que a esposa era exagerda.

- Você realmente acha que vou te ajudar a decorar? - Anne falou do meu lado

- Eu sei me virar sabia?

- Isafeia, você não muda não é ? Sempre se achando independente.

- Anne,para com isso. Com tudo o que a Bella, comprou não vamos precisar andar por inúmeras horas. Já que demoramos um tempão procurando uma loja descente!

- Vai defende-la Adam?

- Nesse caso sim. - e ele deu o caso por encerrado, liguei o som impedindo uma nova discussão, chegamos em casa e Anne entrou, Adam falou alguma coisa que não ouvi, ajudei ele com as coisas e entramos.A casa já estava bagunçada, a mesa da sala de jantar estava lá fora, e alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou, eu atendi e era minha tenda, indiquei o local, e eles ficaram lá montando. Suspirei e fui ver a minha proxima tarefa, que era ajudar Elle a encontrar cds para a festa, que fosses como minha mãe dizia "Escutáveis". Fui para a sala e ela tinha uma pilha de cds na frente dela, me sentei ao seu lado, e ela falou sarcásticamente:

- Finalmente você chegou! - ignorei-a e perguntei

- Esses cds são todos seus?

- Sim. - ela respondeu secamente, e separou uma pilha para mim, suspirei, ia ser bem demorado fazer aquilo, e provavelmente teria que terminar no dia o trabalho, olhando cd por cd, faixa por faixa, para ver o que minha mãe e toda a família acharia como músicas que eram seguras ouvir. Não parei para almoçar como os outros, Charlie, acabou me trazendo um lanche quando declarei que não ia parar, realmente aquilo era torturante e ele pareceu entender. Passei a tarde assim, não falei com a minha prima até a minha pilha já estar quase na metade, e a dela não,me senti culpada.

- Elle, quer que eu te ajude?

- Acho melhor não Bella! - ela disse, levantei, pegeui os cds e os coloquei onde minha mãe tinha deixado uma caixa marcada como 'Cds para a festa" Vi que já era 19:00hs, subi e tomei um banho demorado, coloquei a roupa da noite anterior sabendo que Alice provavelmente veria e quando nos encontrasse falaria horrores sobre a falta do meu senso de moda.

E os dias passaram, praticamente do mesmo jeito. Além de eu ter virado algumas noites fazendo os enfeites para a festa, me perguntando porque diabos nenhum dos meus primos me ajudavAm, eu imaginava que era porque eu sempre fora a estranha, era a única sem irmãos, filha de pais separados e além de tudo a única sobrinha de 19 anos, isso tinha prejudicado o meu relacionamento com os meus primos, até que eu resolvi que não iria mais nessas festas, e só estava nessa porque quem organizava era a minha mãe, se não fosse por ela teria ficado em Forks junto de Edward, e de pessoas que eu amava de verdade,e não precisava dar sorrisinhos enquanto fazia as coisas, e nem tentar ser agradável com ninguem nem mesmo com Rosalie, mesmo agora nós duas nos dando bem. Passei boa parte dos dias 29,30 e o periodo da manhã do dia 31, arrumando a decoração que ficara branca e pai veio me ajudar, deixando bem claro que nós dois nessa tarefa eramos horriveis,mas depois de uma discussão conseguimos nos entender e fazer as coisas do meu jeito, no final ela ficou bem bonita, apesar do pequeno dedo de Alice nos materiais. Quando terminei fui para a cozinha, meu pai dissera que minha mãe e tias precisavam de ajuda, no que me habilitei prontamente. Minhas primas tinham dado um perdido com os meus primos, que tinham sido encarregads de levar o aparelho de som para fora. Depois de ajudar a descascar batatas,cenouras e cebolas, cortei salsa e cebolinha, pimentão, enquanto minha tia Elizabeth, decorava as saladas. Ajudei a fazer algumas sobremesas, e fui ver se Jonathan tinha levado o som para fora, como ele não o tinha feito e eu estava doida para sair das vistas dos outros, com a ajuda do pai dele (Josh), levamos o som para fora, e quando eram 17:00 hs, o crepúsculo apareceu no céu, e eu fui para o banho, demorei o máximo que pude,lavando o cabelo, quando terminei, procurei na minha mala algo para a ocasião e acabei encontrando um vestido branco com uma faixa dourada, de enfeite, suspirei, Alice era incrível mesmo. Me troquei, e calcei uma sandália branca que nem me lembrava de ter, passei a fita na cintura e fiz um laço, me olhei no espelho, não estava ruim, e nem parecia uma boneca, parecia apenas a Bella. Encontrei uma maquiagem na minha necessaire, fiz uma maquiagem leve e tentei arrumar o meu cabelo, que continuou liso, desci, e percebi que a música no fundo do quintal tocava, me dirigi para lá e encontrei os meus primos, rindo, desviei deles e fui para o outro canto ver o meu pai que falava com os meus tios, eles me olharam e falaram "Você está linda Bella", meu pai reparou na minha pulseira e a olhou:

- Onde arranjou essa Bells?

- Bom, um pouco do Jake e do Edward na verdade- e passei a mão no pescoço, preocupada ele sorriu - Você colocou o colar! - eu ficara tão distraida enquanto me arrumava que não lembrava de ter colocado o colar e a pulseira. Sorri para eles e peguei uma bebida, fui para um canto da tenda em que não tinham muitas pessoas, já que eu percebia um número crecente de gente que não conhecia,mas como eles cumprimentavam Phill, imaginei que fossem do time de baiseball, e o jogo me lembrou Edward, e a ultima vez que o virá jogar como ele realmente era, um vampiro, fiquei perdida em pensamentos até que ouvi alguem pigarrear, eram as pessoas que eu menos queria ver nesse momento, meus primos, eles fizeram uma rodinha em volta de mim, suspirei até Ash falar:

- Quem você precisou matar para conseguir esse vestido? Ele é bem caro sabia? - ela e as outras o olhavam cuidadosamente, resolvi que não deveria mentir

- Minha cunhada Alice, me deu. Ele é caro? Não sabia. Vou falar com ela sobre me dar esse tipo de coisa. - Na verdade sabia que isso incomodava minhas primas, eu estava de costas para a festa então só vi quando Cristian saiu, e demorou para voltar, tentei falar sobre ameninades com eles:

- E a faculdade?

- Faculdade? Isafeia, você é a única aqui que faz faculdade,nenhum de nós conseguiu uma vaga. - Eu fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, pelo menos em inteligencia eu sempre fui a melhor, a música mudou para " Disturbia", e eu só balançava o meu pé, apesar de Edwrad insistir que eu dançasse eu ainda tinha muito medo.

- Então... - tentei puxar conversa - o que vocês tem feito.

- Ah, - Stacy se pronunciou, ela era um ano mais nova do que eu, assim como Elle, Jonathan e Kate. que era seu irmão gemêo, eu estava sempre surpresa na dupla gemialidade da família, e encarei os mais velhos: Ashelei, Anne e Adam todos trocaram olhares - Nós saimos a noite sabe, curtir a vida antes de nos amarrarmos há alguem ,como você fez. Me diz o que leva uma pessoa a casar com quase 19 anos Isa...feia - eu odiava o apelido,mas respondi.

- Amor - minha mente gritou que também era para viver eternamente com ele, mas fiquei calada, bebi o refrigerante, mas não comia nada, estava sem fome, nós ficamos em silêncio, por alguns momentos, olhando a movimentação, e eu estava com medo de aprontarem comigo como sempre faziam nessas festas. Como Anne, tacar vinho no meu vestido novo quando eu tinha nove anos, Ashelei, pegar a tesoura e quando eu estava bem distraida cortar uma parte do meu cabelo quando eu tinha oito, me fazendo chorar como eu,ninguem entendia o porque disso, e apesar de passar por isso nunca revidei, apesar de ter planejado inúmeras vezes as vinganças até que resolvi que não iria,mais. Suspirei, ainda eram 21:00 hs, anciava a chegada da meia noite para ligar para o ele, el he desejar um "feliz ano novo",mas a hora não passava. Eu estava quase desistindo e indo para o quarto procurar alguma coisa, quando senti braços envolta da minha cintura, e mais uma vez, fiquei sem graça,não eram os braços frios que esperava, eram os braços de Crsitian envolta da minha cintura, que quase não me deixava respirar, o copo vascilou e caiu no chão:

- Bella, me diz você sempre quiz isso não é? - "Droga", murmurei, sabia que falava dormindo e tinha quase certeza de que quando era mais nova soltara a pérola. Eles riram concerteza eu estava sem ação nenhuma.

- Isa,isa - Todos eram horríveis comigo,mas concerteza, Kate era a pior, ou ela me ignorava ou aprontava para mim - Você pode até estar na faculdade,mas casada? É um absurdo! - eles riram - Se você tivesse casado teria chamado todos nós, para a festa não só o seus pais. Só acredito na faculdade porque minha mãe todos os dias fala que deveria ser como você! Cresci ouvindo isso sabia? Bella, é tão educada.Tão estudiosa, porque você também não é assim Kate? Mas agora você veio com a história de estar casada, francamete isso é um exagero. - Baixei os olhos senti as lágrimas nos olhos, e as pessoas envolta conversando,mas eles me pertubavam, e era pior do que ser caçada por James ou Victoria, suspirei novamente, tentando me soltar de Cristian,mas ele ainda me apertava, e estava ficando com falta de ar, levantei um pouco os olhos e vi que a chuva caia, e tentei me soltar, quando ele falou para alguem:

- Ei tira essa mão gelada de mim. - puxei o ar com mais força ,e senti dedos gelados em volta das minhas mãos, levantei os olhos e o meu eterno heroi forçava a mão do meu primo, e falou entre dentes:

- Juro que se você não a soltar agora... - ele afroxou o aperto, e eu cambaleei,mas Edward me pegou me colocando perto de seus braços, comecei a respirar com mais facilidade, ele ainda olhava para mim, seus olhos de topázio eram penetrantes e cheios de preocupação.

- Edward se você não relaxar vai chamar mesmo a atenção e acho que nós não queremos isso não é? - Gelei,conhecia aquela voz, me apoiei nos pés, mas fui arrastada.

- Ela precisa respirar Edward, deixa a Bella, respirar. - "Emmett, murmurei"

- Quem são vocês? - meus primos perguntaram em unissono, e nos seguiram,senti o calor e fui colocada em alguma coisa fofa, era o sofá da sala, estava assustada, não conseguia raciocinar.

- Pai, ela vai ficar bem?

- Filho sua preocupação é desnecessária, Bella já está melhor, veja a cor nas bochechas dela - fiquei vermelha com o comentário, e levantei, consegui focalizar as coisas ao meu redor, e dei um enorme sorriso, as pessoas que ocupavam a minha mente estavam ali,

- Pensei que em uma festa de família você não precisasse de socorro, mas estava errado.

- Obrigada - eu murmurei, e atirei os braços envolta do pescoço, dele ouvi passos e quando me virei vi meu pai, Renne e Phill,me olhando, observei que os meus primos estavam mais longe.

- Bella,querida o que foi? - encarei os olhos preocupados de minha mãe

- Bom, acho que Cristian se empolgou no abraço e me apertou demais,mas acabei ficando sem ar e tendo uma vertigem. - ela suspirou, e agradeceu aos Cullen's por terem aparecido, e Esme falou:

- Não pude ver o meu filho tão desanimado, então hoje de manhã, nos dirigimos para cá. - eu encarei os olhos de topázio de Edward sem dizer nada, sabia que tinha uma parte falha no plano. Os mais velhos sairam, assim como Carlisle e Esme, que murmuraram alguma coisa para os cinco que ficavam, eu levantei, e Edward segurou a minha cintura, Alice quebrou o silêncio.

- Bella, adorei a decoração! - eu a encarei, vermelha e agradeci. Rosalie se dirigiu a mim e mexeu em meu vestido.

- Edward, não precisa desmontar a Bella, todas as vezes que a abraçar - ele deu um sorriso torto, e indiquei os meus primos ao lado, e ouviu um rosnado e dei um tapa no braço de Edward.

- Se comporte! - ele riu

Eles se aproximaram cautelosos avaliando o nosso grupo. E Adam repetiu a pergunta que fizera:

- Quem são vocês? - eu ri, parecia mais segura agora, principalmente porque cada um deles encaravam os Cullen's, vi Anne dar uma piscadela para Emmett, e eu me meti antes de acontecer alguma atrocidade.

- Eles, são a minha nova família os Cullen's. Esse é Edward o meu marido - é claro que todos os olhares voaram para ele, e me perguntei se o cheiro das minhas primas eram tão bons quanto o meu. - A loira - comecei e Anne e Rosalie me olharam, perto de Rose, Anne era apenas uma menina loira. - É Rosalie, e o marido dela Emmett - ele abraçou -a pela cintura, e nós rimos pelo jeito ele também marcava o território. - Essa é Alice e o marido dela Jasper - eles se abraçavam também. - E os que sairam a pouco eram Carlisle e Esme pais de Edward. - eu sorri, e encostei a cabeça no peito de Edward, as coisas eram mais fáceis quando estavamos juntos. - Agora vocês acreditam que eu seja casada?

- Já dissemos o que achamos issos Isa..feia - Elle soltou e jurou que ouvi os cinco rosnarem, vi a tensao crescer e Jasper também, pois segundos depois o ambiente estava tranquilo.

- Você poderia retirar o que você disse sobre a minha esposa?

Eles riram, ouvi Edwrad trincar os dentes e murmurei. 'vamos lá fora, por favor,não quero brigas". Ele concordou e os outros nos seguiram, conseguimos um lugar vazio perto da tenda,mas Alice falou:

- Eles vão voltar, então Bella, pergunte logo.

- Adianta eu perguntar se você já sabe?

- Bella,amor me diga por favor.

- O sangue deles é tão bom quanto o meu? - Edward riu e rossou os seus lábios nos meus.

- Nem daqui a cem anos. - E os ooutros riram

- Relaxa Bellla, para nós o sangue da sua família não é tão apetitoso, só o seu!

- Obrigada Rose. E acho que Anne, está com muita raiva por você ser mais bonita que ela. - Nós rimos e Edward falou:

- Sério não gostei da brincadeira deles. Tá certo que não iam te matar,mas ouvi os pensamentos deles, iam te humilhar bastante. - olhei para ele e sacudi a cabeça, e Alice estava certa, alguns minutos depois eles nos alcançaram e vi Stacy, lançar um olhar sedutor para Edrwad, foi a minha vez de trincar os dentes, e prender a respiração:

- Então, vocês não acham que são muito novos para se casarem? - Nós rimos, e eu esperei que algum deles tivesse a melhor mentira pronta,principalmente de Alice. Nos encaramos ,mas antes de alguem falar, Stacy continuou. - E como os pais de vocês aceitaram isso? - gelei, ela não sabia a verdade, e fiquei apavorada, senti Edward me apertar um pouco e gemi, ele nunca me apertava com força, ele me soltou e olhou para mim, sorri para dizer que estava bem, isso o fez relaxar, Jasper tomou a iniciativa por nós, talvez porque sentisse que o clima não estava muito bom.

- Bom, eu e Rosalie, moramos com a tia Esme desde os oito anos, porque nossos pais morreram cedo. - reprimi o riso,mas ele continuou: - Carlisle, era viuvo, quando casou com ela, ele já tinha três filhos: Alice, Emmett e Edward,não respectivamente nessa ordem. - Ele falou sério. - E ele não achou ruim quando desposei a Alice não é? - Ele deu um sorriso torto, agora todos nós rimos, e ali acabou a história.

- Satisfeita Stacy? - olhei para ela , e me afastei de Edward, ele rosnava baixinho, e vi Cristian me olhando. - Gente, acho melhor essa discusão parar por aqui! não quero brigas e que ninguem se machuque. - Cinco pares de olhos dourados me encararam e concordaram.

- Isa,Isa...

- Agora chega. - Edward passou na minha frente, e eu estava chocada, ainda bem que Emmett, e Jasper foram rápidos e seguraram os ombros os dois murmurarem para ele alguma coisa, e segundos depois Carlisle e Esme apareceram:

- Tudo bem aqui? - a voz de Carlisle quebrou o silencio repentino e a tensã estava atrás de três vampiros e só percebi quando Rose me tirou dali, e me apontou para ele. - Está tudo bem Bella? - Balancei negativamente a cabeça, e vi lágrimas nos meus olhos, Esme, passou por eles e me abraçou:

- Tudo bem querida, está tudo bem.

- Jasper,Emmett,me soltem por favor. - Ouvi Edward falar mas estava com os pensamentos longes, tinha sido um erro ter aceitado ir, e eles terem aparecido lá, não precisavam sofrer desvencilhei de Esme, e sai corredno desageitadamente, tentando não tropeçar nos meus pés,sentido os olhos das pessoas em mim, entrei em casa e corri para o meu quarto abri a porta e a fechei com força, me joguei na cama, e deixei as lágrimas rolarem, nesse momento sabia que os meus primos tinham ganho a aposta novamente. E fiquei deitada, faltava uma hora para a meia noite, e eu só queria sumir ou voltar para a faculdade, assim não veria os rostos deles de novo. Supirei enquanto enfiava o meu prorpio rosto no trtavesseiro, ouvi a portar abrir lentamente e alguem sentar na minha cama, passados alguns segundos senti a mão fria de alguem passar pelos meus cabelos:

- Bella, amor...me desculpe. - parei de respirar, ele se desculpava pelo o que? Não fazia sentido,me virei muito rápido e ele congelou.

- Desculpe. - ele abriu um sorriso. - Edward pelo o que você está se desculpando? Pelo fato deles continuarem a ser uns idiotas?

- Não,pela minha reação lá embaixo, vi os pensamentos deles, não eram muito agradáveis sabe?

- Você não tem culpa - me aproximei dele, devagar, e me aninhei em seus braços.

- Porque você não me falou, que era assim?

- Não queria que você ficasse assim.- Ele me abraçou, e ficamos assim por um tempo

- Bella, vamos descer, vão dar pela sua falta daqui há laguns minutos .- suspirei. - Você usou aquela coisas da Alice não é?

- Como assim?

- Amor, sua maquiagem...

- Que!?

Ele riu

- Não borrou se é isso que você está pensando. - rimos e ele me pegou pela mão, saimos do quarto, e falei para ele enquanto desciamos:

- Você ia morder o Cristian? - ele ficou pensativo

- Ia, e não me orgulho disso - apertei a mão dele, e ele sorriu, quando chegamos a sala a família dele estava lá discutindo alguma coisa

- Só vamos se ela quiser...

- Mas Carlisle ... - ele levantou a mão, e eu sabia que o que nos denunciara eram as batidas do meu coraçã levantaram as cabeças, Esme, Rosalie e Alice estavam sentadas em um sofá e em outro, Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett.

Edwrad me fez ir até, eles, Alice se levantou e sedeu o lugar para mim, e me sentei entre Esme e Rosalie, eu deveria estar um pouco pálida, mas nenhum deles falou nada, ficamos em silêncio, Edward se afastou um pouco, como que me dando espaço para respirar, quando ouvi uma voz:

- Bella, querida você está bem? - era a minha mãe, ela se ajoelhou na minha frente e levantou o meu rosto - O que eles fizeram dessa vez filha?

- Nada, só quiseram me fazer acreditar que a minha vida era uma mentira. - Esme, se mecheu ao meu lado, e minha mãe me olhou atentamente.

- Bella, desculpe,sei como você odeia esse tipo de coisa,mas ...

- Tudo bem mãe, está tudo bem. - Ela se levantou e olhou os outros na sala

- E vocês estão bem? Ninguem falou nada não é? Eles são meio exagerados.

- Tudo beem Renee. Nós só queriamos descançar um pouco da viagem.

- Ah - ela fez, levantou e falou - Será que seria pedir demais, se vocês pegassem umas cadeira para nós? Eu pedi para os meus sobrinhos as tirarem do armário mas eles não fizeram isso.

- Claro, claro nõ seria problema nenhum. - Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper sairam, e Edward sentou no outro sofá, assim como Alice.

- Desculpe, pedir isso para eles Esme.

- Tudo bem eles gostam de ajudar. - Ela sorriu para a minha mãe que retribuiu, levantou desajeitadamente:

- Bom ,eu tenho que ficar lá fora. Filha faltam só vinte minutos para a meia noite,queria que você ficasse só mais um pouco e que comesse, assim como vocês. Ah depois vocês podem ficar no quarto com a Bella, vai evitar qualquer tentativa dos primos dela de lhe fazerem mais alguma coisa. - Gelei, ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu, e murmurei "Otimo"

- Bom, Bella, eles só iam tentar cortar o seu cabelo, mas como o Edward vai estar lá...

- Alice, pode guardar as suas visões para você sim?- Edward falou e apiou as mãos na cabeça, levantei e fui até ele me ajoelhando em seus joelhos.

- Edward, amor, não fica assim, já te disse isso é tão normal, quanto... - parei, ele levantou o rosto das mãos e me olhou, segurou as minhas mãos e me fez levantar.

- Vamos para fora. - Eles se levantaram e voltamos para o jardim, me supreendi ao ver que os outros tinham separado quatro cadeiras, em que Esme, Rosalei, e Alice sentaram e ficaram me olhando, sentei, e vi os outros relaxarem. Edward saiu e voltou com um prato de comida, e me deu, enquanto segurava um copo de refrigerante,

- Estou sem fome.

- Bella, amor por favor. - ele suspirou e eu peguei o prato, ele tirou do bolso da calça um par de talheres e o olhei intrigada - Era o melhor jeito de trazer. - ele riu, e acabei rindo também, comi lentamente enquanto eles me olhavam, Edward várias vezes me ofereceu o refrigerante e eu ignorei, não percebera que estava com fome antes, terminei de comer e ele estendeu o copo - Sério Bella, é melhor você tomar, não quero ter que desengasgar você! - ele riu e eu emburrei, mas peguei o copo mesmo assim, e bebi anciosamente, estava gelado, quando ouvi um deles falar:

- Faltam cinco minutos - gelei, Edward pegou o prato e o copo e os levou embora,voltou quando todos iam para fora da tenda, começava a chover novamente.

- Eu disse não disse? - Alice me olhou e eu sorri, me levantei e Edward pousou a sua mão na minha cintura, e fomos lentamente para a frente da casa, as pessoas ficavam impressionadas com os carros, já que um porche amarelo e uma BMW vermelha estavam estacionados atrás do meu Mercedes.

- Ostentação lembra? - Edward murmurou no meu ouvido e eu concordei, todos ficamos em silêncio e alguem começou a contar:

- 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! - Fogos de artificios iluminaram os céus de Jacksonville, um era mais lindo do que o outro e as pessoas começaram a gritar "Feliz Ano Novo" umas para as outras, alguem me puxou e eu vi o rosto sorridente de meu pai:

- Bells. Feliz Ano Novo minha querida - ele me apertou bem forte,contra si e eu murmurei para ele:"Feliz Ano Novo pai"

Minha mãe e Phill vieram em seguida,minhas tias e meu tios, depois Emmett com o seu sorriso maroto, vira que ele e os outros tinham passado na frente dos meus primos, mas não pude ver Edward, ao meu redor estava a maior bagunça, com os fogos e gritaria nos quintais.

- Feliz Ano Novo irmãzinha! -Emmett,me abraçou, Jasper, e Carlisle também, que murmuoru "Feliz Ano Novo minha filha". Alice,Esme e Rosalie também me abraçaram e eu procurei por Edward, meus primos apertaram as minhas mãos, e no fim da fila estava ele, queria saber onde ele estava, seus olhos estavam curiosos assim como os meus, ele andou lentamente até mim e colocou as mãos em minha cintura, e meu deu um beijo doce e de saudade, por causa dos ultimos dias.

- Feliz Ano Novo minha Bella. - Eu o abraçei e murmurei: "Feliz Ano Novo meu Edward" , senti os seus lábios curvarem para um sorriso, e minha mente gritou"Feliz Vida Nova".


End file.
